Sex Office
by Ada Ross
Summary: “Estás borracho, Edgey”. Phoenix/Edgeworth. Drabble. PWP. Sexo más o menos explícito. Para Weekly Sex.


Phoenix Wright/Gyakuten Saiban no es mío y tal y pascual. Todo de Capcom.

* * *

**Sex!Office**

* * *

Si habían llegado a la mesa del despacho, prácticamente desnudos y con manos inquietas, era por dos motivos incuestionables: el alcohol, como principal causa, y… bueno, quizás el segundo motivo era mejor olvidarlo. Tampoco es que pudieran pensar con claridad mientras la lengua de uno se arrastraba, casi perezosa, sobre la nuez del otro; y los dedos jugueteaban con el cierre de los cinturones. Y todo por un beso, apenas un roce nada más cruzar la puerta del bufete.

De fondo, la música insistente del teléfono móvil de Phoenix que vibraba incansable sobre el sofá, tirado, como consecuencia directa de la urgencia que había tenido Miles de deshacerse de la chaqueta de éste. Que vuelvan a llamar, habría pensado Phoenix; si hubiese podido encauzar un solo pensamiento de forma exacta, claro, -y era obvio que no podía-. Edgeworth resopló y murmuró, aún con los labios entremezclados en el asfixiante beso, que parase de una maldita vez aquel chisme y Phoenix le dijo que cerrase su maldita boca y estuviese a lo que tenía que estar. Su lucidez alcanzaba a comprender que en esos instantes sólo quería que Miles le comiese la boca y que, bajo ningún concepto, sus manos se moviesen de donde se encontraban en aquel preciso momento.

Miles no pudo contener un gruñido a modo de respuesta. Aunque la réplica no duro mucho más, pues enseguida sintió la piel caliente y sudorosa de la mano de Phoenix envolviendo su entrepierna, deslizando las yemas arriba y abajo, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte. Por un segundo -o varios, a decir verdad-, creyó perder el equilibrio y sus rodillas flaquearon. Se inclinó hacia delante, sujetando su propio cuerpo contra la mesa de escritorio y el cuerpo de Phoenix. Apoyó su frente contra la de él, y por primera vez en toda la noche (o al menos desde que había empezado a sentir con más fuerza la embriaguez), miró directamente a las pupilas del que era -o fue, no sabía- su amigo.

_Estás borracho, Edgey_. Se rieron, y las carcajadas sonaron por encima de ruido del móvil. _Cállate_, respondió, y apretó los dientes contra su mentón, áspero, mientras la mano de Phoenix no se detenía.

Se lanzó sobre la mesa, esta vez sin dudar sobre lo que hacía. El abogado volvió a reír; tenía las mejillas coloradas y su pelo puntiagudo se veía más desordenado que de costumbre. Con reticencia, Edgeworth apartó los dedos de Phoenix de su entrepierna, a pesar de los balbuceos de éste -que debían ser protestas-; y, con cierta torpeza, le separó las piernas. Su mano derecha serpenteó por la espalda de su compañero, ahora desnuda y húmeda. No tardó en escuchar el primer quejido, seguido de una exhalación que indicaba que iba por el buen camino. _¿Por qué estás tú encima si yo soy el que siempre gana?_ Miles le cerró la boca con un mordisco en el labio, para después penetrarlo de forma tan sorpresiva que pudo notar el leve escalofrío que había cruzado cada vértebra de Phoenix.

Lo único que recordaron después fueron los jadeos, el calor, el aliento de uno sobre la boca del otro, la saliva y el olor entremezclado de sudor.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Phoenix despertó, aún aturdido, encima del sofá azul de la oficina sintió el dolor de cabeza más horrible de su vida. Como si un avión acabase de aterrizar sobre su mismísima cabeza (y el aspecto que lucía su cuidado peinado aquella mañana también podía dar fe de ello). Su alrededor tampoco tenía mejor aspecto, pues todos los escritos que antes habían estado ordenados sobre la mesa ahora tapaban gran parte del suelo y las sillas estaban tumbadas de lado, como si hubiesen tropezado con ellas.

Se frotó las sienes, intentando rememorar qué había pasado, y entonces oyó la respiración sobre su pecho. Y se percató de que estaba _desnudo_, tal y como su madre lo trajo al mundo. Y bajó la vista y vio un remolino de pelo extrañamente plateado y lacio, y una sonrisa nerviosa cruzó la cara de Phoenix Wright.

No sabía por qué; pero había tenido la sospecha de que, efectivamente, iba a ser él a quien encontrase allí y así.

**-fin-**

* * *

Lo escribí para el reto semanal de Weekly Sex, en cosa de veinte minutos (yo, como siempre, presento las cosas en el último momento del último día xD). De ahí el sinsentido de todo esto; pero si con Feenie y Edgey, pues no importa tanto el PWP :3. El punto es que estoy a punto de terminar Trials & Tribulations, y esta saga me gusta cada vez más; así que creo que acabaré escribiendo más cosas, for sure (teniendo en cuenta también la cantidad de personajes y parejitas que hay... ♥).

P.D.: El título era provisional, en principio. Pero lo voy a dejar así, ya que es lo que mejor describe la viñeta xD.


End file.
